List of Case Closed episodes
featuring the protagonist Jimmy Kudo/Conan Edogawa]] The anime series Case Closed is based on the manga series by Gosho Aoyama. Originally titled Meitantei Conan in Japan, the English dub was renamed Case Closed due to unspecified legal concerns with the name Detective Conan. The series is directed by Kenji Kodama and Yasuichiro Yamamoto and produced by Tokyo Movie Shinsha and Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. The episodes follow the adventures of teenage detective Jimmy Kudo, who has become a young child again due to a poison called APTX 4869. Renamed Conan Edogawa, he stays with the Moores and while hiding his identity, he helps solve murder cases until the day he can take down the Black Organization. Case Closed has aired since January 8, 1996 on Nippon Television Network System in Japan and is currently ongoing. Funimation Entertainment announced it has licensed the first 104 episodes of the series in North America on July 5, 2003. Case Closed debuted on Cartoon Network as part of their Adult Swim programming block on May 24, 2004. On January 20, 2005, Adult Swim anime programming director Kim Manning announced they will not be acquiring anymore episodes and will rerun the fifty they have already licensed due to low ratings. The Canadian channel YTV picked up the Case Closed series and broadcasted twenty-two episodes between April 7, 2006 and September 2, 2006 before removing it off the air. Funimation made the series available with the launch of the Funimation Channel in November 2005. Case Closed was also aired on Colours TV during its syndication with the Funimation Channel. An English adaption of Detective Conan by Animax Asia premiered in the Philippines on January 18, 2006. Fifty-two episodes were broadcasted and the series continued with reruns until August 7, 2006 where it was removed from the air. Animax explained they were unable to get the TV rights for the newer episodes. Seventy-one pieces of theme music are used throughout the series: twenty-nine opening themes and thirty-six closing themes in the Japanese animation and three opening and four closing themes in the English adaption. Universal Music Group released the first two openings and ending theme songs while Being Incorporated released all other themesongs henceforth. Shogakukan began releasing the series to DVD starting with the first episode; 153 volumes have been released and are split into 18 seasons. For the fifteenth anniversary of the anime series, the episodes aired from the year 1996 were available for video on demand. The episodes that aired on 1997, 1998, and 1999 are set to be available on video on demand by January 2011, Spring 2011, and Summer 2011 respectively. Although Cartoon Network stopped ordering episodes, Funimation continued to dub the series direct-to-DVD and episodes 1–4 and 53–83 were encapsulated into eleven DVD volumes released between August 24, 2004 and July 26, 2005. Funimation then redesigned its DVD volumes and encapsulated episodes 1–52 into eight DVD volumes and released them between February 21, 2006 and May 29, 2007. The series was later released in five seasonal DVD boxes released between July 22, 2008 and May 12, 2009 containing 130 episodes in total. The seasonal boxes were then re-released in a Viridian edition between July 14, 2009 and March 23, 2010. Episode list Season 1: 1996 Season 2: 1996–1997 Season 3: 1997 Season 4: 1997–1998 Season 5: 1998–1999 Season 6: 1999 Season 7: 1999–2000 Season 8: 2000–2001 Season 9: 2001 Season 10: 2001–2002 Season 11: 2002–2003 Season 12: 2003–2004 Season 13: 2004–2005 Season 14: 2005–2006 Season 15: 2006–2007 Season 16: 2007 Season 17: 2008–2009 Season 18: 2009–2010 Season 19: 2010 Specials DVD releases Region 2 The Region 2 DVD compilations of the Detective Conan anime are released by Shogakukan and grouped by parts. As of August 2010, 18 seasons and 153 volumes in total have been released. Region 1 The Region 1 DVD compilations of the Case Closed anime are released by Funimation Entertainment. Although Cartoon Network stopped ordering episodes, Funimation continued to dub the series direct-to-DVD and episodes 1–4 and 53–83 were encapsulated into eleven DVD volumes released between August 24, 2004 and July 26, 2005. Funimation then redesigned its DVD volumes and encapsulated episodes 1–52 into eight DVD volumes and released them between February 21, 2006 and May 29, 2007. The series was later released in five seasonal DVD boxes released between July 22, 2008 and May 12, 2009 containing 130 episodes in total. The seasonal boxes were then re-released in a Viridian edition between July 14, 2009 and March 23, 2010. Notes * The episode's numbering as followed in Japan * The episode's numbering as followed by Funimation Entertainment * The episodes were aired as a single hour long episode in Japan * The episodes were aired as a single two-hour long episode in Japan * The episodes were aired as a single two-hour and thirty minutes long episode in Japan * These episodes are part of the second season of Case Closed * These episodes are part of the third season of Case Closed * These episodes are part of the fourth season of Case Closed * These episodes are part of the fifth season of Case Closed References ;General * * * * * * ;Specific External links * * * * ar:حلقات المحقق كونان ca:Llista d'episodis de Detectiu Conan es:Anexo:Episodios de Detective Conan fr:Liste des épisodes de Détective Conan gl:Lista de episodios de O detective Conan ko:명탐정 코난의 방영 목록 id:Daftar episode dalam seri Detektif Conan it:Episodi di Detective Conan ja:名探偵コナン (アニメ) のエピソード一覧 ru:Список серий аниме «Detective Conan» th:รายชื่อตอนของยอดนักสืบจิ๋วโคนัน (แอนิเมชั่น) zh:名偵探柯南動畫列表